


Good Intentions: A Grimm Fanmix Side A

by Ambrosia_Ragweed



Series: Good Intentions [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosia_Ragweed/pseuds/Ambrosia_Ragweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix that is a companion to the Good Intentions Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions: A Grimm Fanmix Side A

**Author's Note:**

> 1 I have a graphic for this that I think turned out pretty okay but I can't seem to figure out how to post it for the life of me. 
> 
> 2 If you want to see the graphic and see the text formated the way I wanted it to be, you can go to this post on tumblr:   
> http://ambrosiaragweed.tumblr.com/

1\. Love Is Blindness Jack White (Covering U2)

Love is clockworks,  
And it's cold steel  
Fingers too numb to feel  
Squeeze the handle  
Blow out the candle  
Blindness

 

2\. Incinerate Sonic Youth

I ripped your heart out  
from your chest  
Replaced it with a  
grenade blast

 

3\. If I Were A Boy Jamie T (Covering Beyonce)

I am that boy  
I wish you could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
And wish you were a better man.  
Who listens to her  
Cause he know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he’s taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

 

4\. All Your Faithless Loyalties Two Gallants

Surely you've seen better,  
but for you I did my best

 

5\. Bowl of Oranges Bright Eyes

and I will keep you company  
through those days so long and black.  
And we'll keep working on the problem we know we'll never solve  
Of Love's uneven remainders,  
our lives are fractions of a whole.

 

6\. Hold On Alabama Shakes

So, bless my heart and bless yours too.  
I don’t know where I'm gonna go don’t know  
what I'm gonna do.

 

7\. Junk Drawer Sorrow Frontier Ruckus

It’s a splinter of what I once contained  
And I suppose the whole world glows  
A little for the squinter


End file.
